As well known to those skilled in the art, a conventional liquid seal type fluid-filled mount, capable of enlarging vertical strokes, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H7-127683.
The liquid seal type fluid-filled mount disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H7-127683 is as follows. A damping plate is disposed at a lower end of a stud that supports a target vibrating material. The damping plate is housed in a cup-shaped housing with a closed bottom portion, and in the same time, a viscous fluid is filled in the cup-shaped housing (i.e. a liquid seal type fluid-filled mount). The liquid seal type fluid-filled mount further comprises a spring for absorbing impact disposed between the damping plate and the bottom portion of the cup-shaped housing. In addition, an elastic cylindrical body is fixed at a top portion of the cup-shaped housing and the stud is fitted into the elastic cylindrical body to be axially slidable, via a sleeve being placed between the stud and the elastic cylindrical body.
A liquid seal type fluid-filled mount of a type mentioned as above can have a large vertical stroke and high damping effect.
However, as for such a conventional liquid seal type fluid-filled mount, the elastic cylindrical body should be mounted at the top portion of the cup-shaped housing and the sleeve should be disposed inside the elastic cylindrical body. Further, in order to enclose a space between an inner surface of the sleeve and an outer surface of the stud, bellows should be integrally connected between a lower end of the elastic cylindrical body and the movable damping plate.
Furthermore, the stud should be installed to be axially slidable in the sleeve.
As explained above, the conventional liquid seal type fluid-filled mount has a complicated structure, with a service life of the bellows being short, and also risking possible leakage of high viscosity fluid.